Erased Memories...
by Claire2
Summary: After Departure. It looks like Max and Liz forgot something... fortunately,someone seems to remember... Finished!!!FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Erased memories...  
  
  
By : Claire  
Disclaimer : It's sad, but they're not mine !  
Category : M/L  
Rating : maybe NC17  
Summary : After Departure. It looks like Max and Liz forgot something... fortunately,someone seems to remember...  
Author's note : Ok, this is a happy ending, and maybe, something we thought had happened... did not...   
Oh, I almost forgot, I'm French, so there'll probably have a lot, a LOT of mistake, so please forgive me.  
Feedback : Well, this is my first fic ever, so feedback would be nice, yeah, really nice... Please !  
  
Part 1 Crasdow Café  
Liz is starting a new journal  
  
Entry 1  
I'm Liz Parker, and there is just two years ago, my life was totally normal : I had a nice boyfriend, I was good in class, I had a job at the crashdown after school, and I was already planning my future... But one day, in two minutes, a lots of things change : I was shot by a costumers while I was working, and then, save by an alien. No, I'm not crazy, all of this really happened, I was shot, and then I was healed, yeah, healed, by an Alien. Max, that's his name. And then, I fell in love with him, and I found out that he wasn't the only one. His sister, Isabel, and his best friend, Michael, were aliens too. Not long after, Maria and Alex, my two best friends, were told about this. And a year ago they found out that there was a fourth of them. Tess, I think I hate her. She was destined to be his wife. I was broken hearted. Anyways, by this time The Sherif, Jim Valenti, and his son, Kyle, my ex-boyfriend now, but a friend too, were told about the big secret too. That's not the matter. The matter is, just when Max and I were about to give up to our love, he, Max, came from the future, from 2014, and told me that I had to make him (Max from the present) fall out of love with me, or the worl will end in fourteen year. I pretended to sleep with Kyle. I mean, Max saw us in bed, in my bed, looking very nacked. That was the end of my world, knowing I could never be with him again. At least, we're friend now. This year, Alex was killed, and Max slept with Tess, and got her pregnant. He broke my heart again. And , for the well-being of her and Max's Child, she had to leave the Earth. With Max, Michael and Isabel. I had to tell him the true, about me and Kyle. And then, we learned who killed Alex. It was her. I always thought she was a b*tch, but still... She left, but the others stayed. And my revenge, you B*tch ? I guess I'll never got it now... At least two of us are happy in love. I'm glad for Maria and Michael, even if I'm jealous. When I think that just a year ago, it was Maria who envyed me about my relationship with Max. It's funny to see how things can change in two years...  
  
Liz closed her journal to see to see who just came in...  
  
"Hey, Iz."  
"Hey, Liz, how are you ?"  
// Guess, how am I ? Your brother slept with Tess and got her pregnant, and Oh, yeah, I almost forget, Tess killed my best friend...//  
"Liz !"  
"Um, yeah, excuse me. Yeah, I guess I'm fine, except maybe that I am once again broken hearted, thanks to your bro... Isabel, are you listening me ?"  
"Um, well, not exactly, but, there is something weird..."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"Well, you know, as Alien, I have this sorta... of..."  
"Yeah ?"  
"6th sense."  
"Ok... So ?"  
"I can feel things, you know ?"  
"Not exactly..."  
"I can say when someone is lying, hiding something. I can say when someone is happy or sad, or sick, or..."  
"Or what ?"  
"Or pregnant."  
"Oh. I understand. So..."  
"So you wanna talk about it ?"  
"About what ?"  
"The baby ! You know, how you feel about it..."  
"How I feel about the baby ? I'm disgusted, sickened... And I feel sad for him at the same time."  
"Disgusted ?!? Sickened ?? Sad ?!!?"  
"Yeah, I'm sad when I think that he'll have Tess as mother-"  
"What ?!??!"  
"Yeah, I mean, she killed Alex, and-"  
"No, I mean, you're talking about Tess's baby ?"  
"Yeah, of course, which one else do you want me to talk about ?"  
"Yours..."  
"Mine ?! What are you talking about ? I'm not pregnant !"  
"Of course you are ! I can feel it !"  
"What ! No ! No Way !"  
"I'll be right back !" says Isabel as she move towards the door  
"ISABEL ! ISABEL ! Where are you going ? ISABEL"  
"Ok, liz mumbled to herself, I gotta write this !"  
  
She take her journal and start writing juste under the first entry.  
  
Entry 2  
Ok, I just talk to Isabel... And I think she is losing it.  
I mean come on, we were talking and she asked me how I felt about the baby. For me there was just one baby, Tess's. But then she said she was talking about my baby, and then she left. Hey, I'm not pregnant ! Besides, I'm still virgin, and I'm gonna tell her, cause she's coming back... with Max...  
  
"Oh right Isabel, can you explain me what just happened ?"  
"Yeah that's easy -"  
"You're pregnant !!!" cut her Max.  
"What ! No, no way, are you crazy ? That's a joke, right ?"  
"No Liz, this is really serious. Ya know, as alien we have this sorta 6th -"  
"Oh yeah Max, I already know, I was told about this 6th sense less than 10 minutes ago. yadda yadda yadda ! But you both forget something."  
"What ?"  
"What ? Isabel, you wanna know what ?! I'm gonna tell you what. I'm virgin ! And do you know what it means ? It means, that I, Liz Parker, never , and I said never, made love. And this, means that I cannot be pregnant, cos to be pregnant you -"  
"Ok, ok, I got it, but -"  
"You're pregnant !"   
"Yeah, and I can't explain it but -"  
" I can."  
//I know that voice.OH. MY. GOD. Alex.//  
"Alex !"  
"I think I'm going to faint." said Liz before collapsing on the floor.  
  
TBC...  



	2. chapter 2

Hey, here is the second part.   
Sorry I was so long, I needed some inspiration.  
Hope you'll enjoy it !  
  
Part 2   
  
"I think I'm going to faint." said Liz before collapsing on the floor.  
"Liz !"  
"I think we should take her to her bedroom"  
"Yeah, you're right." Said Max as he take Liz in his arms and heads upstairs.  
"Oh my God, Alex, I can't believe it's really you !" murmured Isabel while hugging him like...  
well like you hug someone that you thought was dead.  
"Yeah that's me, Alex Whitman, back from Hell !"  
"What ?"  
"Kidding !"  
"Oh yeah right. But how... I mean.. What... ?"  
"Well I'll explain everything, but I think it would be better if everyone was here."  
"Of course, I'll call Michael, Maria,the Sherif and Kyle."  
"Yeah, and I'll check on Liz"  
  
Isabel hugs him once again and then give him a light kiss before heading for the phone.  
  
********************  
At the same time, in Liz's room.  
Max just put Liz down on her bed when she wakes up and sees him.  
  
"Hey Max, what happened ? I just had the weirdest dream-"  
"Hey Max, she woke up ?" asked Alex before seeing Liz.  
"Oh. My. God."  
"Er, I guess it wasn't a dream."  
"Is this really you Alex, I mean, I saw you dead..."  
"Yeah, we all thought you were dead, but... Oh God. Tess ?"  
"You're right buddy, your charming young bride mindwarped a whole town. She is a lot  
stronger that we thought, but I'm gonna explain when everyone will be here."  
"Everyone ?"  
"Yeah, Isabel is calling Michael, Maria, Kyle and the Sherif."  
"Oh, right."  
  
*********************  
  
"That's it, I called everybody, but the sherif won't come 'coz is out of the town for a couple of  
days." said Isabel as she came into the room. "Oh, Liz, you woke up ! Are you alright ?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Iz, a little schocked ya know, but I'm fine, thanks."  
"Oh, good. Um..., Alex. You said you could explain about Liz's pregnancy ?"  
"Hey ! I've already told you Isabel ! I. AM. NOT. PREGNANT !"  
"Yeah, anyway. So Alex ?"  
"Max !"  
"I'm sorry Liz, but I know what I feel. Don't you wanna know ?"  
"Er... anyways even if she wanna know... I can't explain actually."  
"But a moment ago you said you could !?"  
"Yeah, I said it, but I can't explain."  
"Why did you said it then ?"  
"Well, I just wanted something to say to make my big entry, ya know. I didn't even know you  
were talking about Liz's pregnancy. I didn't even KNEW she was pregnant !"  
"That's normal, 'coz I'm not pregnant."  
"Yeah, well we'll talk about it later ok."  
"So, what did I miss while I was dead ?"  
  
********************  
  
"ALEX !!!" cried Maria as she entered the room. she runs and jumps in his arms.  
"Hey, Maria ! Missed me ?"  
"Of course, I missed you damn ass ! I thought you were dead idiot !"  
"Hey, calm down, just kidding !"  
"I know, I know, but I'm so overwhelmed, you can't blame me !"  
"Ok, Ok, I forgive you."  
"Glad to see you, man."  
"Yeah you too, Michael."  
"Yeah, we're glad that you're not dead." says Kyle as he hugs Alex.  
"Er... Yeah... I'm glad too ! Um... could you let go of me please ?"  
"Um, yeah, sure. sorry."  
"That's okay"  
"So, Alex, are you gonna told us your story ?"  
(a/n : In France we are only at the "Wipe Out" episode, so I don't know exactly what really  
happened to Alex, and about Liz's searchs, so if you don't understand something, just ask me  
and I'll try to explain.")  
"Yeah, you know, there isn't a lot to talk about. The day of my so-called death, I left the town  
just after I received the package."  
"You left Roswell !?!"  
"Yeah, there was a letter which said that I had to go back to Las Cruzes 'coz there was a  
problem about the transcription I made from the 'book of destiny'."  
"What problem ?"   
"Well, there was a lot of files missing, and I had to make a new transcription."  
"But, what was it about what you signed on the colis ?"  
"Well, I don't know exactly how, but I knew something was going to happen, so I leave this,  
'coz I knew it would help Liz to find out about... everything."  
"And it did !"  
"Yeah, so Tess mindwarped everybody to make you think I was dead, when actually I was on  
the road for Las Cruzes."  
"But, Alex, I came to Las Cruzes, and you weren't there... it was Tess, wasn't it ?"  
"Bingo Chica. I was at Las Cruzes, but I was out for the day, 'coz someone called me for a  
meeting. This person said she had some interesting informations for me. Well, as you can  
guess, there wasn't any information. I guess it was Tess, she might have known that you were  
coming this day, and she mindwarped you not to think I was still alive. And before anyone  
asks, I left a letter about why and where I was going, but I think you didn't get it."  
"Nope."  
"I also called whenever I could, each time I had one of you on the phone but it was Tess who  
was mindwarping again."  
"So, how did you know when to come back and what did happened ?"  
"Well, Just yesterday morning, I receive the newspaper, but it was different from the other  
days.  
First it was "the little Roswellian" (a/n : sorry for the name, but I don't know which  
Newspapers are published in Roswell), and second, it was dated from two days after my  
'death', so, just imagine my face when I read that I was dead. That's when I figured  
everything out, and here I am."  
"Whoa. but how did the the newspaper arrived in front of your door ?"  
"Good question, Maria, but I don't know the answer."  
"Oh. That's weird."  
"yeah."  
"yeah."  
  
Everyone go silent for a moment, just thinking about what happened to Alex.  
  
"Oh ! Isabel, I almost forgot !"  
"What Maria ?"  
"Who's pregnant ?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. I was so glad with the feedback, please continue and I'll write more ;-)  
I also want you to know that in France we were really schocked about what happened tuesday, and I want to give   
all my sympathy to the USA, and to everyone that lost someone.  
We know the USA are strong, and that they will overcome this horrible tragedy.  
Nous sommes de tout coeur avec vous. 


	3. chapter 3

I want to dedicace this part to Kati and Katrin who encouraged me writing more. I hope you'll enjoy it !  
  
Part 3  
  
"Who's pregnant ?"  
"How do you know ?!?"  
"Well, Isabel told me to buy a pregnancy test, why... OH MY GOD, is that you Chica ?"  
"yeah"   
"yes"  
"guess so"  
"yeah" Say at the same Max, Isabel, Alex (who was told about the 6th sense and who believes  
the alien's powers) and Michael ('coz he has a 6th sense too).  
"No. I'm. not !"  
"Oh, come on Liz ! We can feel it, we KNOW it !"  
"I don't care what you say ! I CAN'T BE, I AM VIRGIN !"  
"Ummm... Could someone please explain us what you're talking about ?" says Kyle gesturing  
toward himself and Maria.  
"The Czechoslo'vakian here have some kind of 6th sense and they're asserting that I'm  
pregnant, 'coz they 'feel it', although I'm still virgin."  
"Oh, that's just it ?" says Kyle with nonchalance.  
"OH COME 'that's just it' ?!? Don't you heard what I just said ?!"  
"Yeah,but you know, I'm pretty sure that's just an alien thing, you know, when Max healed  
us, he changed us and maybe, well maybe that make us alien, and you can't know for sure  
how they 'procreate'."  
"HEY ! First we procreate the same way you do, and second, I didn't do anything to her !"  
"Hey, calm down buddy, I said 'maybe' !"  
"Well, I guess there's just one way to know for sure."  
"And what's that Maria ?"  
"You make that Test."  
"If I do it, then will you stop bothering me with that ?"  
"Well, if it says you're not pregnant...-"  
"Ok then !" says Liz quickly, grabing the test and hurrying towards the bathroom.  
"Well, it was easier that I woud've think."  
  
5 minutes later.  
"LIZ ! Are you done in here ?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming !"  
Liz comes in her room and everyone looks at her.  
"So ?"  
"So what ?"  
"So, which color it is ?"  
"Oh that ?!"  
"Yeah, that ! Duh !"  
"Oh well, it's...um...itspinksowhatdowedonow ?" she says in a hurry.  
"What ? Sorry, I didn't understand, you spoke too quickly."  
Liz looks at her shoes and finally speaks reluctanctly.  
"Oh, Ok, You were right. It's pink."  
"So...?" asks Maria, already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah. I'm pregnant."  
Max felt his heart jumping. They were right. Deep down he knew it, but hearing Liz saying it,  
it was quite horrible. Liz, His Liz, was pregnant... No wait, he couldn't think that, she wasn't  
his anymore, not since... not since he slept with Tess. Just the thought of what he did with  
Tess disgusted him -"  
"So, um... Liz, do you want me to make a connection, with you and the baby, ya know, so  
maybe we could explain... How."  
Liz knew what she meant. She thought about it for a second and then agreed.  
"Um, yeah Isabel, that would be nice, thank you."  
"Okay, so you know what to do."  
"Yeah."  
Whôa, Liz thought to herself. I'm gonna connect with my baby. My baby. She couldn't believe  
it. She knew the test could be wrong, but deep down she knew it. She was going to be a mom.  
Isabel put one of her hand on Liz's tummy, and the other one on the side of Liz's face.  
The connection was pretty easy, Liz was used to it. Soon, the Flashes started.  
  
FLASH  
  
:: Max climbing Liz's ladder ::  
  
:: Max and Liz talking, looking really agitated ::  
  
:: Liz crying, then Max kissing her ::  
  
:: Max and Liz kissing passinately ::  
  
:: Max and Liz on Liz's bed, undressing each other ::  
  
At this point, both Liz and Isabel look shocked, and Isabel looks also disgusted,but the  
Flashes continue.  
  
:: Max kissing Liz everywhere ::  
  
:: Max and Liz... making love ! ::  
  
:: Max and Liz sleeping ::  
  
:: Max waking up, seeing Liz and looking as if he just betrayed someone, a single tear running  
on his cheek and then leaving... shocked ! ::  
  
End of the Flashes  
  
"Oh my god !" say the two girls at the same time. At first Isabel was looking really shocked  
and disgusted, but know she was looking... disoriented, and lost. Liz looked the same, except  
for disgusted, actually, she looked kinda... pleased. Isabel was the first to found her voice  
back.  
  
"Whôa. "  
"What, what did you see ?" Max couldn't help but ask the question he was dying to know the  
answer of.  
Isabel ignored him and kept talking to Liz.  
"I can't believe it. Oh come you didn't remember ? You didn't look drunk, so how come  
neither one of you didn't remember, I mean, it was kinda... unforgettable."  
"Yeah, I know, but still, I don't understand, why was he crying ?"  
"Wait a minute !"  
Both Liz and Isabel stoped talking, as if understanding for the first time that they weren't  
alone.  
"What Maria ?"  
"Do you know who is the father ?"  
Silence.  
"You know ?" This time it was Max who asked.  
"Um... Yeah..."  
"Who ? Who is he ?"  
"Well, we know who he is, but he doesn't know, 'coz he don't remeber either. It risk to be a  
shock."  
"Are you ever going to tell us who is a father ?" asked Maria a bit impatiently.  
"Max is."  
Liz and Isabel haven't spoke. They look at each other in wonder, and then to everybody in the  
room.  
"W-Who just... Who j-just spoke ?" asked Liz, anxiously.  
"I did."  
A figure moved from Liz's window and everyone looked at her. It was Tess.  
  
TBC...  
So, what do you think of this part ? I liked writing it so I hope you enjoyed it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
"W-Who just... Who j-just spoke?" asked Liz, anxiously.  
"I did."  
A figure moved from Liz's window and everyone looked at her. It was Tess.  
  
No one spoke. For Liz, it's like her worst nightmare coming true again.  
Is she ever going to stay out of my life? She thought to herself.  
Eventually, Max spoke:   
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" His voice was trembling   
with rage, but considering what he had in his mind, Max's words were really   
nice. He didn't want to see her. Ever.   
" You can't be here. You're unwanted.   
Plus, it's too dangerous for the baby."  
Liz almost cried at these words. She almost forgot about this. She didn't know   
how, but she was pregnant with Max's child. And she almost cried because she   
wasn't the only one.   
"Actually, that's why I came. I think I owe you some explanation."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm not pregnant."  
"WHAT? But, I, uh, I saw the baby, he was weak and -"  
"There never was any baby... well, uh... except Liz's."  
Liz's heart filled with such hope at this words, she could never have think it   
was even possible.  
Tess wasn't pregnant, or so she said, 'coz for the moment, Liz didn't know if   
Tess could be trusted. Not after all she'd already done in the past.  
"Um, Tess, I'm really confused now, and I think I'm not the only one."  
"Well, patience Buddha Boy, I'm gonna tell you everything. But please, No one   
speak before I finish, otherwise, it'll never be over."  
Everyone silently nodded for her to explain... well, everything. Hell, there was   
a lot they wanted to know: Why she mindwarped Alex, and Alex's death, why she   
faked a pregnancy… why she came back.  
"Okay, um, where to start?"  
"I guess the beginning is a good start."  
"Um... yeah, right. Well, I guess we could say it all started a few weeks after   
the whole 'destiny' thing.  
I was starting to feel a little... um... lonely. Yeah, I guess lonely is the   
word. I also felt... nostalgic."  
"Nostalgic?"  
"Um, yeah, about our home planet. Please no more interruptions Max."  
"Um, yeah sorry."  
The girl was slowly regaining Max's trust. He didn't know why, or how, but he   
felt like he could trust her, and that what she had to say was going to make him   
happy and... relieved. It was just a feeling, but... actually it was more than a   
feeling. He was confident of it.  
"So, as I was saying, I was feeling nostalgic. When Max started letting me in,   
after Liz 'betrayed' him... um sorry for the word, I know, it's not like that,   
but, after Liz 'betrayed' him, I wasn't feeling alone anymore. I felt accepted. And that was a great feeling. But, one night, it was after Max and I   
went to New York, I started thinking about how Liz had found Max in New York,   
thousands of miles away from Roswell, she found him, thanks to their connection.   
I was thinking really hard about it, and I came to this conclusion. Whatever Liz   
had done to Max for him to feel betrayed, they were still in love with each   
other. And I couldn't get the idea of destiny out of my head. Then, some time   
later, Alex was going to Sweden. I told myself those exact words: He deserves   
it. He is really smart, intelligent. That's when a new idea start to form in my   
head. I was going to leave. And Alex was going to help me. And then, I started   
using my mindwarp. I made Alex go to Las Cruzes and he started translating the   
'book of destiny' for me. Well, he thought he was doing it for you guys. He   
didn't remember he should have been in Sweden. When he finished the translation,   
he came back to Roswell, thinking he just spend a month in Sweden, with all   
those fake memories and fake slides. I wasn't sure anymore if I wanted to go. I   
mean, I was going to the prom with Kyle, and everyone had started acting kinda   
nice to me. So I decided to let it go for a moment. And then, the night of the   
prom, I talked to Max when we were alone. I told him how I thought he was doing   
great with Liz, and I asked him if they were going to date again. He answered me   
that he didn't know if he could ever forget. At first, I didn't understood what   
he meant. So he explain me. Everything. The whole Kyle/Liz thing. I was   
disgusted. And I was angry. At Liz, for making Max suffer this horrible way. At   
Kyle for sleeping with Liz and never told me, when I thought we were having   
something, I didn't know exactly what it was, but we had it. And I was angry   
with Liz again, for having the love of both Max and Kyle. And I was jealous, not   
because she had Max's love, but because she had Kyle's, and because she had made   
love with him. I wanted them to suffer the way we did. That's when I remembered.   
Destiny. We could make them suffer. I told Max. Of course I didn't tell him I   
wanted Liz to suffer. He would never have agreed. So I told him about Destiny.   
About how our respective loves easily forgot us one night."  
Kyle couldn't help but notice that she used the 'Love' word. It was weird, but   
he enjoyed it. A lot.  
"He was kinda reluctant at first, but a lil' mindwarp later, he agreed, and we   
kissed. We weren't really happy doing it, both thinking about someone else, but   
I really wanted them to suffer as we did. And, well, for Max, the mindwarp   
helped him.  
Anyway, at this time Alex was starting to remember things, and I didn't want him   
to tell you what I intended to do. So I had to make him go away for some time. I   
stole some of the files of the transcription, and then I send a letter to Alex,   
explaining there were files missing. He had to go back to Las Cruzes. But I knew   
this time people were going to get suspicious. So I killed him. OH! That's not   
what I mean, I mean, I mindwarped you into believing he was dead, this way, no   
one'll be looking for him. Well, I wasn't that lucky. I send Alex to a fake   
'meeting' the day Liz came to Las Cruzes, and I'm the one who sends him this   
journal when I didn't have to worry about him telling to everyone what I did."  
Tess paused a moment. The hardest part was coming. When they'll hear what she   
was going to say, they'll probably be mad at her. Of course she thought they   
already was, but she thought they were going to get a lot angrier. But she had   
to continue.   
"Then, a little time later, because we were both in love with someone else, Max and I decided to break up. We never made love that night as I made all of you think."  
There were gasps in the room. From stupefaction, disbelief, but also relief, for   
three person. Yeah, Max, Liz and Kyle were all relieved, now they knew for sure   
that Max and Tess had never had sex.  
"My story isn't over yet. That night, I knew it was time for me to take a break.   
I wanted to go home, I wanted explanations, 'cause I wouldn't believe in that   
Destiny crap anymore. I wanted answers. But I had to check on something before I   
left. So I went to Liz's bedroom.-"  
"Why did you -"  
"No, please Liz, let me finish. So I went to Liz's bedroom, and I saw them. Max and Liz. Both asleep in each other's arms. It was really sweet, but as much as I wanted to believe that "Destiny" was just some crap, I couldn't know for sure. I had to go to Antar to find out and the other's had to come with me. But I knew Max would never come with me, now that he and Liz…. um… you know, well, I knew he would never leave her behind, so I had to have a reason for him to come with me, because the only way Isabel and Michael were going to come with me was if Max came. I didn't want to be alone. It was everyone or just me. So, I thought about something. Max was responsible, if he thought he had impregnated me, and that I had to leave for the baby's security, I knew he would have to come with me. But for me to be pregnant, he had to think we had sex. So when he woke up that morning and he looked at Liz that's me he saw. Let me tell you, it's not really pleasant to see someone looks disgusted when he thinks he's looking at you. I guess he understood that I had mindwarped him. He didn't remember the moment when we broke up the night before, neither did he remember going to Liz.   
He just remembered fake memories, about the two of us having sex. And Liz, well… she didn't remember anything at all, except what would've normally happen if Max didn't came.  
One day later, I told Max I was pregnant, and then you know what happened."  
  
Whoa. That was all anybody in the room could think at that moment.  
  
"I guess that's all. Does anybody have questions now."  
"Um… Yes I have. Why are you back if you wanted so much to go to our home   
planet?" Max couldn't help it, even if he was relieved, he was still a bit angry   
with the girl. She almost screwed up his life just because she wanted to 'go   
home'  
"Well, that's easy. I wanted to go home, and I wanted to have some answer, but I also wanted to come back when I had those answers. And anyway I had to come back, if I didn't want the world to end."  
  
Liz gasped. She knew… But how?  
  
"How did you know about that, I mean, you'd already left when I told everyone."  
"Um… well… uh… I'm sorry, but please don't be mad at me…. I.. um.. when I was   
waiting for Max to wake up to mindwarp him… I.. read your journal."  
"Oh. That's ok I guess, it must be an alien habit."  
Just when she finished her sentence, Liz realized what she just said, but before she could say another word, Max cut her.  
"You mean that an alien already read your journal? Who did?"  
"Um, well, I can't say."  
"It's you Michael, isn't it?" said Maria suspiciously  
"But, how, how do you know Maria? It hurts me that you can think that way about me!"  
"Oh, come on Michael! I know its you, there's just four alien in this room, We   
know Tess read the journal, we know Max didn't, and we know Isabel would never do something like that."  
"Well, okay I admit it, it's me who stole Liz's journal. There, you're happy now? !"  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Michael Guerin reading a girl's diary!!!" Said Maria laughing.  
"Well I had my reasons, can we go back to the topic here please?!"  
"Okay, okay. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you like reading emotional stuffs"  
"Please, you guys, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Michael made a point here. Can we go back to the topic please."  
"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry Lizzie, I'll stop." Said Maria to her friend as she realized that a lot of things that were told tonight were really important to her best friend.  
So, as I was saying, I read Liz's journal, and that's when I realized that it was really important for me to come back. I also realized that Kyle and Liz never betrayed Max and I. I felt a little ashamed about what I was going to do, knowing how Liz already suffered because of me, but I kept telling myself that it was what I had to do if I really wanted to know about that destiny we were told. So I kept my plan on going."  
"Oh."  
"Um, Tess, what's that stuff that you said you wanted to check on at my house?"  
"Um, well, actually I was coming to check on your journal, because I wanted to know what exactly happened between you and Kyle, because I was afraid that you two would be tempted to go back together if Max and I were away for a moment. I wanted to check on your emotions, I… I just needed to know what was happening in your head."  
  
Liz couldn't believe her ears with everything she heard tonight. Tess was emotional, sentimental and susceptible. Tess was a normal girl, who wanted to see her home, her parents, and who wanted Buddha Boy's love!  
  
"Whoa." Hell, that was all she could say to that girl, to that almost normal girl, 'almost' because she was an alien. But there was still something that Max wanted to know.  
"You were gone less than a week. Did you get your answers?" he asked, actually thinking: 'tell me destiny is crap!'  
"Well, actually…"  
  
TBC…  
Hey, I know it's been a while, but I couldn't get myself to write. Sorry it's just a lot of blab, but Tess had a lot to say to answer everyone's questions and it was kinda hard for me to get her nice again. lol. ;-)  



	5. chapter 5

I put a little bit of M/M in this part; I enjoy the candyfics whenever I am in the mood. Dreamers and Candygirls rule!   
  
Part 5   
"You were gone less than a week. Did you get answers?'' he asked, actually thinking: 'tell me destiny is crap!'   
  
"Well, actually, I was gone two month, it's just that, you know, the time on Antar is very different."   
"Wow. That's weird. I mean -"   
"Yeah, Maria, we know what you mean and what you're going to say."   
"What!? No, you don't know Michael Guerin, who do you think you are to say you know what I'm thinking?" she almost yelled at him.   
Michael walked to her and whispered in her ear:   
"I'm the guy who share your bed whenever he can." causing Maria to blush furiously. Then he added aloud:   
"And you were going to say something like:'If we left for about thirty year to Antar we would be older than our parents when we would come back.' So, am I right Maria?" Michael grinned to himself, knowing that Maria wasn't in state to bicker anymore.   
She muttered something incomprehensible to herself before asking to Tess if she had answer about their destiny. After all, she was concerned about it,she knew that Michael wasn't going to leave her soon, even if he had a destiny waiting for him, but still... She just... needed to know. Needed to be sure.   
"Yeah."   
"SO?"   
"We have a destiny -"   
"Oh my -"   
"Wait a minute Maria, you didn't let me finish."   
"Please, Go, Hurry, can't you see I'm dying here?!"   
"We have a destiny, but we doesn't have to be with each other."   
"Thanks God!"   
"Actually, it's more like we mustn't be with each other."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, it would be kinda disgusting, because Max and Isabel are siblings, I am Michael's sister… and… well… Michael and I are Max and Isabel 's cousins."   
"You are? I mean, we are? Oh my god."   
"Oh God! How disgusting! Max! You kissed our cousin! That's gross!" said Isabel with a 'Eeeww '-face.   
  
Michael still couldn't believe it. He had a family. They were alive.   
"Oh My God! I have a family! I have a sister! And I have cousins, it's unbelievable! It's a big family, a real family… Wait a sec. Tess, did you see our parents?"   
Maria crisped at his words. Maybe he'll want to go to his home planet to see his parents and leave her behind.   
"Umm, well not exactly."   
"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"   
"I mean that I have talk with them, but, I haven't really see them as in a human body"   
"You mean they were 3 feet tall, green and slimy?" asked Liz.   
Max smiled at her words. It was almost the same question she had asked him 'as Maria's question' about two years earlier.   
Tess laughed before answering.   
"No, sorry to disappoint you Liz, there's not the slightest chance for your child to be a 'little green man'."   
"Ha-ha, real funny Tess!" said Liz with a sarcastic smile.   
"Actually, on our planet, about once a decade, peoples need to leave their body, for it to be, um… well… restored, kind of. You see, the technology of our planet is really advanced compared to earth, and, people are kinda… immortals."   
"Whoa!? You mean you never die ?"   
"Well, actually we can die. I mean look at us. We wouldn't be here if we hadn't die in our previous life. It's just that our people know how to keep the soul, for it not to be lost. Thankfully, that technology was found just a few years before our deaths. So when we died, our bodies were useless, you know, they were... destroyed. So basically, they took our souls, and send each one of them in our new bodies that were put in the pods. Since our bodies stayed a really long time in the pods, our souls were inactive and they kind of forget of everything before our 'seconds births'. Maybe with the time all of your memories will be back. Mine are, thanks to an antarian method. Anyway, when I saw our parents Michael, their bodies were being restored from all of the damages they suffered in ten years. They were in some sort of pod, but without body. Their souls could be active since they hadn't any physical barriers. That's what stopped our souls from being active. It was the physical barriers. Our souls are imprisoned in our bodies, and since our bodies were… asleep, our souls were too. I know it may be kinda hard to understand. Anyway I couldn't see our parents but I heard their voices in my head. Ya know, I talked with them, along with Max and Isabel's parents. They were really happy that you've all found happiness on earth, although they… um… they grounded me for What I did to Max and Liz, and to Alex and Isabel. You know, I'm really sorry you guys it wasn't in the meaning of hurting any of you. I didn't know you would suffer so much because of me… I…" her voice was starting to crack. Liz stopped her.   
"That's… that's alright now. I guess… I guess we can understand."   
"Well, thank you. Very much, for trying to understand me and why I did this."   
"So... do you think there's a way for us to see our parents...-" Michael looked at Maria before finishing "- I mean, we could come back on earth after that."   
Maria understood what he was saying and smiled to him. He wasn't ready to leave her forever. And maybe he'd never be.   
"Yeah, actually you can. I mean you can come back to earth. The same way we came about fifty years ago."   
"What?! You mean, in a spaceship?! Doesn't it take a long time?"   
"Well, not really, it's about a week and a half. Anyway, it's the only way to go since the Granilith exploded. But, Maybe you won't need it after all."   
"What? What d'ya mean?"   
"The peace talks took place about three years ago on Antar. The war is over, and while I was on Antar, all of our parents were thinking about taking a little break on earth to visit their children now that all the formalities for the peace are over."   
'Oh My God! That's so Great! The war is over! We won't have to fight anymore...'Max was thinking to himself as Tess's words echoed in his mind. But then, he thought about something else.   
"Wait a minute. You said the peace talks were held three years ago... But then why did we have to fight the skins this year? And if our parents are coming, then who will look for Antar when they'll be away?"   
"Um, Okay Max, I understood everything, but could you slow down please. Anyway, it's normal we fought the skins this year. Because the skins we fought were some Traitors. By know, Nicholas must be in Jail somewhere in a galaxy far away. He won't bother us anymore."   
"What about Khivar?" Isabel couldn't help but wonder about that man, the one she was told was her lover in her previous life.   
"Khivar, well, he was a traitor, and I guess he's sharing Nichola's cell. Um... Isabel, I guess there's something else you should know. What they told you, I mean what Nicholas and Lonnie told you... Well it wasn't true. You never betrayed anyone. Khivar never was your lover. Actually, I was told that you highly hated him."   
  
That was the best news Isabel had heard in a while. She never betrayed her brother, in this life as well as in the other. She never slept with the enemy.   
Max was glad too, knowing that his sister wasn't feeling guilty anymore. He always knew she wouldn't betray him in this life, but knowing what she had 'done' in her previous life, she always had doubts about herself, wondering if she was a good person in the end. Now she wouldn't be doubting of herself anymore. But right now, he had something else on his mind.   
  
"So Tess, you never answered me. Who's gonna watch Antar while our Parents will be on earth."   
"Oh yeah right. Well, you don't have to worry about that. It's someone they can trust with their lives. It's an old friends of yours. It's Larek."   
"Doesn't he have his own planet to watch?"   
"Well, not since his son his old enough to do it."   
"Oh."   
Everyone one in the room remained silent.   
Maria bent towards Michael and whispered softly in his ear:   
"So, how does it feel?"   
"What?" He whispered back to her.   
"To find out that the war that was tearing your planet apart is over... and that you've a big family, who cares about you?"   
Michael smiled at the thought. He locked eyes with Maria, and barely above a whisper, he told her:   
"It feels great. Thank you for being here for me... and for understanding." She smiled back, and like if it stopped just for the two of them, the conversation continued.   
"So, Max, Liz, I think there's a few thing you should know about the pregnancy..."   
  
TBC...   
Well, maybe I kinda lost myself in this part, but in the end, I did my best and I hope that you enjoyed it.   
I guess the next part will be the last one, but I haven't wrote it for the moment so... you'll have to wait, sorry :-(   
Oh, I almost forgot... PLEEEEEEEEEEZZZ Feedback! I shouldn't beg for it, I mean, I have my dignity, but I can't help it. PLEASE!


	6. chapter 6

Erased memories…

Part 5

By: Claire (clairinette14@aol.com) 

Disclaimer: It's sad, but none of Roswell is mine!

Category: M/L

Rating: PG-13 or R, I don't know exactly.

Summary: After Departure. It looks like Max and Liz forgot something... fortunately, someone seems to remember...

Distribution: You want it, just take it, but don't forget to send me the link.

Author's note: Ok, this is a happy ending, and maybe, something we thought had happened... did not... 

Oh, I almost forgot, I'm French, so there'll probably have a lot, a LOT of mistake, so please forgive me.

Feedback: Well, this is my first fic ever, so feedback would be nice, yeah, really nice... Please!

Part 6 (and last part thankfully!)

"So, Max, Liz, I think there's a few thing you should know about the pregnancy..."

"What do you mean? Oh please tell me I won't be pregnant for only a month! That would be really hard explaining our parents!"

"No, um… actually, it's quite the opposite."

"Uh? Care to explain?"

"Well, you see, Liz, when Max healed you, he changed you. But I think you already know about that. Anyway, now you've a part of you, which is alien. But before your child can start to develop and be bigger than a few cells, your body will have to find the right balance between your human and your alien side, ya know, the perfect match."

"You mean that I am going to turn alien?"

"No, not really. You see, Michael, Isabel Max and I are hybrids. And you are going to be half hybrid and half human. For the moment, you've already changed, and from what I've been told, you're like 25% alien and 75% human. Those changes took place in about 2 years. But now that you're pregnant with an alien baby, you're going to change quicker. The right balance for the baby is 50/50. And it should be reach in a year approximately. Then the pregnancy will last 5 months, it's because it's half way between an alien pregnancy and a human one."

"So we have like… 9 month before worrying about telling our parents?"

"Exactly Max." Max let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't really ready to face Liz's parents yet.

"Um… Tess?"

"Yeah Maria?"

"Um… How the change will occurs for someone who hasn't been… changed?"

"I'd say, about two years, then the baby should start to develop for a five months period.

"Will it always took so long?"

"Hopefully no. The change will be there already; once the change is done, you can't reverse it and the whole pregnancy will only last five months."

Maria sighed with relief. She had seen pregnant women, and there was no way she was going to have morning sickness for two year at each pregnancy. 

"Tess, what about us? I mean as an alien woman, if we have children with an human, will the pregnancy last five months, too?"

"Um… No, it won't last five months, because it's you who'll be carrying the child. There's a slight difference, thought, because if the baby is not totally alien, your body will have to change just a bit, for the baby to be able to handle it. In opposition to the humans, your body goes back to normal… um, I mean normal for an alien, once the baby is born. So the change have to take place at each pregnancy. The whole pregnancy should last two months, maybe three, but it will rather last two months, I guess."

"Wow, that's pretty short still."

"Well, Isabel, I think you're lucky. Okay, maybe you'll have a hard time explaining to the people you know that you have a baby when two months ago you didn't know you were pregnant, but at least you won't have to be pregnant more than two years like me!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm starting to think that the humans normal none months are pretty… 'Fitting?'."

"Yeah, me too. So, Tess, is that your parents that filled you in with the alien/human pregnancies?"

"Actually, no. I read it in the 'Destiny book'. It wasn't written that we were family, so when I first read it, everything wasn't totally clear. I thought the pictures of pregnant women were there to lead us. When I reread it on Antar a week ago, everything was clear. It was like the fact of being on Antar gave me more memories back. And everything made perfect sense. Imagine my surprise when I comprehended that the drawing were actually explaining alien/human pregnancies. It seemed so weird to me, because I was still thinking about the… uh… wrong destiny. Then it hit me. We were family. Of course they would have known we would be lonely if we couldn't bond or mate or whatever you want to call it with humans."

"So, your peoples don't care about you being with an human?"

"No, it's the opposite. They think that by… bonding with human, we're preparing a peace between our two worlds. Of course, that peace won't takes place before hundred of years, but we're preparing it somehow."

"That's so cool! Do you imagine that I, Alex Whitman, am helping to bring a peace which will take place in hundred of years! And I'm a part of it!"

"Alex!" chided him Isabel, but with a playing grin on her face.

"Hey, you know, he's not wrong."

"Spaceboy!" said Maria with a threatening voice.

"So, are there any other question, or can I go home with Kyle to see Jim and to get some sleep, cause those space travels are really tiring?"

"You call the Sheriff Jim?" asked Maria as her eyes widened.

"Well, yeah, duh, she lives with us, you don't seriously think my dad was going to let her call him 'sheriff' every time she'd speak with him."

"You got a point here. I think that's it, you can go home Tess now if you want."

"Um… No. Wait Tess!"

"What's going on Liz?"

"Um… you see, um… I saw what happened thanks to the flashes, and Max remember it as a dream, but… I'd like to know if there's a way for us to… really… remember… what happened."

"Oops, sorry, my mistake." Tess remained silent for a few seconds, her eyes closed. Then they popped open, and looking at a very flushed Max and a bright red Liz, she said with a knowing smile: "I think the mistake is repaired."

But they weren't paying any attention to her. Now, they both had eyes only to each other. As the seconds passed, it was more and more uncomfortable for the people in the room, how Max and Liz looked… starved.

"Um, Tess, I think it's time for us to leave."

"Yeah, I think so, too." She said, before hurrying out of the room with Kyle.

"Um, Max, Liz, I think am going to give a ride to Isabel, Alex and Michael… and… and… Are you still with us?"

"No, Maria, I think they're not. Come on, I think we better leave right now before we have to see some disgusting PDA."

"Okay." Then turning to Max and Liz, she yelled: "WE'RE LEAVING!!!" She smiled as the two lovebirds abruptly stopped their staring contest to look at her with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Um… uh… Yeah, okay, Maria, I-I'll see you tomorrow."

Maria stopped and turned around as she stepped past the door, and said with a fake grin: "Of course!". Then, turning away, she added under her breath: "But, personally, I don't think I'll be able to get a hold of you in the next days, judging by the look Max have on his face." And with that, she hastened herself out of the Parker's apartment before hearing anything she wouldn't want to hear.

Back at the Crashdown:

"So," Liz said, coming closer to Max, and bringing her lips to his own.

"So?" he asked in a whisper. She brought her mouth back on his again, and kissing him between each little words, she said:

"So… what… do you… say… we start… making… new… memories…?"

THE END!!!!!

SO? I know that last part was pretty short, but I had already say pretty much everything. Anyway I want to thank all the people that reviewed, and those who will review hopefully.

I was kinda thinking about a sequel, but the idea is still fuzzy in my head. So, if the idea clears itself, you'll maybe hear more of that little story.


End file.
